Good To Bad
by JMProductions
Summary: What could he do in a situation like this? He had too, even though it was wrong. Ryou Bakura finds himself in a terrible situation: Be with Zorc or let his friends die by Zorc's power. What can he possibly do?


Okay, so I thought of this idea like 3 months ago, and boy I have an urge to write it! So here's the whole "frist chapter" stuff.

**Title: Good To Bad**

**Author: Jules (JMProductions)**

**Summary: What could he do in a situation like this? He had too, even though it was wrong. Ryou Bakura finds himself in a terrible situation: Be with Zorc or let his friends die by Zorc's power. What can he possibly do?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! IF I DID I WOULD HAVE LET BAKURA KICK YAMI MARIK'S ASS!**

**Author's Note: Okay so let's get this straight: **

**Ryou= Hikari**

**Bakura= Yami**

**Malik= Hikari**

**Marik= Yami**

**There we go! Now enjoy!**

They all looked around at their surroundings. One thing they saw for sure: Darkness. Pure and utter darkness surrounded them. There was a purple mist and there were screams of pain and agony. What were they even doing here?

"Well, it seems you finally showed up." A dark voice hissed. Out came then a man with devilish white hair and crimson eyes.

"Zorc." Yami scoffed while putting a protective hand on Yuugi.

"Ah, Pharaoh, Soooo good to see you again." The dark lord said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What do you want? Why are we hear?" Jou said getting a little freaked out by the Shadow realm.

"I don't want you. I only want a certain power."

"You'll never get the Sennen Items!" Anzu said. Zorc rolled his eyes.

"I don't want those you pathetic mortal!" He said in a harsh tone.

"Then why did you bring us here?" Malik asked. Zorc only boomed a terrible and evil laugh.

"Well, I want my hikari back." He said as he stared at Ryou. Bakura, however, growled.

"Hands off demon." Zorc only smirked at his former servant.

"Now now, Bakura. That's not how you talk to your _master_ now is it." And at the word master, the shadows separated the grip that Bakura had on Ryou. The shadows dragged Ryou next to Zorc.

"W-Why me? How can I be your hikari?" Ryou asked in complete fear.

"You are my hikari, little Ryou. I was the true darkness. That pathetic excuse for life was just my host or a vessel you could say." Bakura screamed in rage, but two shadow hands had prevented him to do anything.

"SHUT IT NOW! DON'T TALK TO OUR FRIEND THAT WAY!" Honda said, but was immediately struck by lighting. He collapsed to the ground.

"HONDA-KUN!" They all screamed.

"It's no use." Zorc said.

"What did you do to him?" Yuugi asked.

"Oh nothing." Zorc said all innocently.

"What did you do to him?" Ryou said.

"Nothing to worry your pretty head over, my little light." And with that, Zorc petted said light's head. Ryou shivered in response.

"DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Malik screamed, and he was struck by lightning as well.

"HIKARI-PRETTY!" Marik screamed looking at his now unconscious light. Ryou busted into tears.

"Please stop! Please!" Ryou said. Zorc smirked. His plan was going perfect.

"And now, Ryou I have a deal for you." Ryou looked at Zorc with fear.

"See, Ryou, you have so much power. However, that baka over there doesn't see it like I do. So, here's my little arrangement.: Come with me for a while and your friends will be fine for now. Deal?"

"DON'T DO IT RYOU!" Yuugi cried. Bakura was about to shout out something but another shadow hand came and covered his mouth. Ryou took a deep breath, without even thinking.

"Deal." Yuugi cried out and so did the rest of them. The rest disappeared while Ryou followed Zorc to his kingdom.

Little did the gang know that the sweet, kind, innocent, Ryou Bakura that they knew, was long gone.

_**Tell me what you think so far!**_

**_ Ryou: What the bloddy hell did you do to me?_**

**_ Jules: I may have possibly made you evil..._**

**_ Ryou: WHAT?_**

**_ Jules: You're too sweet. Sorry, I needed to change it up a bit._**

**_ Ryou: Wait, so am I a man character?_**

**_ Jules: You're not A main character, you're THE MAIN CHARACTER._**

**_ Ryou: Well screw the sweetness! I'm a bloddy main character. *grabs a knife* Where do I start?_**

**_ Bakura: What the f*** did you do to him?_**

**_ Ryou: *chasing Bakura with a knife in his hand* I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER!_**

**_ Jules: ... everything..._**

**_ Yuugi: NOW REVIEW!_**

**_ Jules: How the heck did you get here?_**

**_ Yuugi: I don't know just REVIEW!_**

* * *

"Good To Bad"

Chapter 1


End file.
